


Just To Be The Man (Who Goes Along With You)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, F/M, Friendship, Longing, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: **RUNNER UP FOR BEST ONE-SHOT, 2020 CLARKEMAN AWARDS**Max is having an interesting night. Episode 6 from his perspective.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Just To Be The Man (Who Goes Along With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Discord group for title suggestions! I own nothing.

  
It couldn’t be awkward, right? He needed coffee and it was the best place around. Autumn had been so understanding and nice about their breakup. Max had to do it. It was unfair to Autumn that he had feelings for another woman and she wasn’t the right fit for him. Autumn was sweet, but very...flighty, if he had to put it nicely. Max was concrete. Number oriented, problem solver (for code, anyway. He still couldn’t figure out how to tell Zoey he loved her.), overall people pleaser.

So when he and Zoey were leaving the Golden Gate Grind and Autumn had written “Max-imum A-hole” on his cup, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when she called him arrogant and self-absorbed and then insulted his wardrobe.

Okay, it is awkward. Oops.

———

When Mo found him talking to himself outside of the Golden Gate Grind, Max was embarrassed. But, he had to admit that Mo was a lifesaver. He couldn’t imagine how much of an ass he would have been trying to plead with Autumn. Honestly, he didn’t even miss her. He just hated that she thought poorly of him.

Max thought a little Mo Swagger is exactly what he needed.

——

Max arrived at Mo’s apartment the night of the party, eager for his makeover. Mo seemed impressed with his physique, and Max swears he heard Mo mumble “snack-alicious Max-alicious” when he took his shirt off.

When Zoey dropped by, Max was surprised. And EXTREMELY turned on. Zoey looked magnificent. Her floral form-fitting dress accentuated her curves perfectly. The contours of her neck were enhanced by her gorgeous red hair, and eyes bright from make-up. He tried not to rake his eyes over her body, but he definitely noticed the curves of her breasts, and wondered what they would look like free from the confines of her dress, and in his hands. He imagined how soft her neck would feel under his lips, him gently nibbling- no. He stopped himself from going any further. “She is your best friend,” he scolded himself. “Her life is in turmoil right now and she doesn’t need more complications.”

He couldn’t help but notice the way Zoey stared at him. And had she subtly licked her lips and commented on his nipples and being secret buff? Yes, she had. If Max had to guess, Zoey looked...thirsty. And not for water.

“You look really nice though,” he told her. “Joan is a lucky lady.”

“Brain shut up before you say something you’ll regret” he willed himself.

Zoey blushed slightly and awkwardly said she had to go. But Max saw her give him a once-over before leaving.

“Mo, I need to tell you something.”

Mo looked up. He was the only one who knew about Zoey’s powers. Keep it cool.

“If it’s that you are head over heels for Zo you are too late to that party, boy. I’ve known forever. I am very observant. Now put this shirt on and stop blinding me with your washboard abs. It’s distracting.”

Max smiled. Maybe...just maybe...he stood a chance.

———

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Mo made a bee-line for the bar and Max stopped at the cheese board. He loved a stinky cheese.

“Put the Gouda down.” Mo was standing in front of him, glaring. “You want Gorgonzola breath for the ladies?” Max sheepishly put the cheese and crackers down, and meandered his way through the crowd. Jessica had some beautiful friends, and Max’s confidence level was a ten, owing to the freshly tailored suit.

Max mingled, and spent a few minutes speaking with a beautiful redhead (he has a type, don’t judge) when he saw Joan walk in. Zoey was behind her, looking slightly tipsy. His eyes followed her to the kitchen, where she emerged with pigs in a blanket a minute later. Jessica stopped her to talk, followed by Simon. Even though Simon is an engaged man, Max felt a tingle of jealousy. He turned back around, but the woman he was talking to had disappeared.

Mo found Max. “Backyard,” he said as he steered Max by the shoulder. He saw Maggie, and gave her a big hug.

“Have you seen Zoey yet?”

“No,” said Maggie.

“I think she’s a bit drunk, FYI.”

Max found Mo, and Zoey was with him. She looked sad. Now was not the time and place. He changed the subject to Mo and his conquest. “So, have you spoken to him yet?”

Jessica and Simon herded everyone to the yard, where Simon gave a lovely toast to Jessica. Max noticed Zoey...and he knew something was wrong. She was in a place he dubbed “Zoeyland,” and she looked like she might cry.

A whirlwind of events happened, and suddenly Max was witnessing Jessica yelling at Zoey, saying something about Simon visiting her apartment. Before he knew it, the wall of roses was on fire.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

———

“Are you sleeping together?” Jessica asked with anger.

“No!” Simon and Zoey responded.

Max backed away slowly. This was getting very real. He found himself mad at Jessica for bringing up Zoey and Simon’s friendship in front of everyone. And then to call Zoey an arsonist? Clearly out of line.

Zoey walked away quickly, shaking and crying. Max was devastated to see his best friend, the woman he was madly in love with, in such turmoil. He was concerned for her safety, because she was in no state to get home by herself, especially with the crowds from the basketball game out in force.

He stopped outside the door to the office, seeing Zoey’s shoulders tremble. He remembers making a joke about burning something else down, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. He missed her smile. Lately it had been absent from her beautiful face, replaced with concern and fear for her father, stress, and frustration. Knowing he put the smile there made him feel content.

Then her phone rang.

Concern furrowed Max’s brow as he heard Zoey begin to panic again. “Is he okay?”....”I’ll be right there.” She hung up and started to sob, and Max sprang into action.

“I’ll get you there.” He held out her coat, and as they left the party, he wondered exactly how they would get to the hospital.

He took her hand, leading her through the streets, anxious for any type of transportation. As they approached the one remaining scooter and a guy went to use it, something came over Max. He usually wasn’t forceful or macho, but something snapped and he told the guy off.

He missed the impressed and longing look on Zoey’s face. Or maybe it was a drunk and scared face. Either way, Max missed it.

Zoey was frightened to drive the scooter, and, if Max was being honest, so was he. But his friend needed him. She stepped up, and he stood behind her, their bodies so close he could smell her perfume. As he wrapped his arms around her and took the handlebars, Max was very aware that her neck was right near his lips. The spot he had gazed at before. One little lean forward-no. He mentally slapped himself.

“For fucks sake pull yourself together Max,” his inner voice chided him. “You are half drunk on a potentially deadly machine taking your best friend to the hospital. NOW IS NOT THE TIME.”

He had no idea he was singing a heart song to Zoey.

—-

They arrived at the hospital as Mitch was being assessed. Maggie told them that he didn’t appear to be seriously injured but was receiving a back brace just in case.

The ride back to the Clarke’s house was silent. Max and Zoey were in the backseat. Max looked over at her, seeing her hair glowing in the moonlight as she looked out the window.

“So beautiful,” he whispered to himself.

“Huh?” Zoey looked over at him.

Or...apparently not to himself. Shiiiiittttt.

“Um, the moon. It’s so beautiful tonight.” He inwardly cringed, but Zoey replied with a half-hearted “yeah” and turned back to the window. Max said nothing the rest of the drive.

Max found the screwdriver and started to take Zoey’s old bed apart. He brought it down in pieces and set it up in the office. It was the least he could do.

He didn’t notice Zoey glancing at him, sans jacket with his tie off and shirtsleeves rolled up.

He saw Zoey and Maggie sit next to Mitch, distress evident on Maggie’s face. He doesn’t quite remember what was said (he was too busy staring at Zoey’s sad face) but he knew that Zo was trying to be the realistic one. It seemed like a good time to go. Max called a Lyft, and started to get his jacket on. Zoey met him in the hallway.

She said nice things which he can’t remember because he forgot how to think and his brain shut off.

Because Zoey was hugging him.

It wasn’t just a friendly hug. It was a total contact, wrap arms around each other and bury heads into shoulders hug. They broke apart, keeping hands on each other’s forearms. There was a moment where Max swears Zoey was looking at his lips. He could have leaned down and kissed her but he didn’t. Even though that was all he wanted. Zoey was having a hell of an evening and he didn’t need to add to her distress.

He bid her goodnight, standing by the light post to wait for the car. For some odd reasons, 500 Miles by the Proclaimers popped into his head, in a slow, melodious reprise. He didn’t know this version, but it was beautiful.

Max knew he had to tell Zoey about his feelings for her. A plan started to form.

He didn’t see Zoey standing at the window. It’s too bad he didn’t, because Max would have seen the moment Zoey fell in love with him.


End file.
